back home in Italy
by rosehaleforeverx
Summary: set in new moon after Edward left her broken hearted she goes back home to the volturi. because little did the Cullens know that Bella had he own secret. that she is Aros biological daughter. can a another vampire catch her eye? will her heart ever heal ? will she put the Cullen in the past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't do it any more dad I'm leaving?" I told my dad as I walk down the stairs see him… Edward and the Cullen have left me. So I don't see that I have another choose. I have to leave go back to my proper family I now that it sound weird and all. But I have a secret that the Cullen's and Charlie don't know. I'm not Charlie's daughter. I'm the daughter of aro volturi leader of the vampire world. You see the Cullen's did not know that 6 months after my 18th birthday I will automatically turning to a vampire. This happens because my biological father is a vampire.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Just because_ Edwin_ left you are leaving? Get over it. You have nowhere to go. "Charlie said back that's when I lost my temper I was going to try and do these a nice way but apparently not.

"Look Charlie first his name is Edward second I was going to leave soon and third I do have somewhere to go. So in leaving." with that I stomped back upstairs to pack.

When I got up stairs, I turned on the old computer in my room and booked a first class ticket to volterra. And started packing I left all the clothes Alice gave me and brock all my cds so with that. I turned off the light for my last night in forks.


	2. Chapter 2 plane ride

**An: I don't own twilight **

Chapter 2 the plane ride

I woke up the next morning to see the light streaming in. I got upe and got dressed in a blue shirt with skinny jeans and blue vans. I garbed my bag and made my way down stairs. I dropped my bags down on the floor with a clunk and went to the fridge and got all the things out that I would need to make pancakes. As I mix the ingredients as I thought about my family rembering all their faces. Stating with dad his long black hair just covering his shoulders, his bright red eyes ,and pale skin. Then Uncle Caius with his blond hair that skims his shoulders, and his pale skin, and red eyes. Uncle Marcus with his red eyes and long brown hair. Then there is Alec with his bright red eyes, Rosie red lips that looked so good I would kiss them ….. What is should know be thinking that. I had just had my heart broke be for by may mate I can't think about other guys.

I was interrupted with the sound of Charlie coming down the stairs. I looked up at him. "Sorry about last night I was I bit shocked about what you said that's all."

"That's okay I know, I just can't stay here I hope you can understand .I also would like to spend some time with my proper family. I hope you can understand?" I know that's not all true I mean I have forever with my other family but do need to get away from hear.

"Yer that's fine. What can I smell?"

"Pancakes. I hope you hungry." With that his tummy rumbled what sent me off laughing. I dished out the pancakes and we sat down and eat them in silence. After we had done I grabbed my bag and we head off driving to the airport. On the way I looked out my window seeing jess ,mike ,angler and ben coming out of the café. I saved the moment seeing all my friend happy I would rember that forever.

When we arrived at the airport I went to check in seeing a guy staring at me, with that I blush and hurried on to the plane. I sat down on the airline (witch the Volturi happened to own) and asked the waiter to get me a coke. After drinking the coke I closed my eyes and hoped that next time I opened them we would be in voltarra and I would not be the fragile Isabella swan that everyone walks over but Arabella Volturi the princess that everyone will fear.


	3. Chapter 3 in italy

**An: I don't own twilight**

As I step out of the airport in to the blazing heat I called a taxi "where to miss?" "Volutri castle please?" I said just wanting to get there. "Are you sure miss people that go in there don't seem to come out?" right this was getting old "yes in sure I live there." "okay miss" and with that we set of I looked out the wind seeing all of the memories come flooding back about my family and strangely Edward I felt tears run down my cheek as I looked at the cobbled streets and narrow house. Just looking for the clock tower what means home.

I caught a glimpse of the clock tower and that set me of I tears I don't know why but I reminded of the waterfall that Edward and I visited. Just then we pulled up outside of the clock tower I paid the guy and walked in.

I walk in to the reception to see a new human sat at the desk. I carry on walking but she got up and stood in front of me "sorry but you can't go in there, should I call someone to dispose of you?" she said in a smug voice. "Do that and you will be my first kill" with that she shut up and I carried on walking. I walked up to the dark heavy wooden doors and nocked. The doors opened I went running in cry strait for my dad's lap.

"Arabella what's wrong."

"They left me daddy, I can't do it, help me" I started to get dizzy I heard the fait sound of my dad's voice then black out.

Apov

It was just a normal day in the castle. Me, Marcus and Caius sat in the throne room chatting about the film what we watched last night. It was a bit of a strange one called gone. I could faintly hear the sound of someone arguing but I passed it of as nothing.

All of a sudden I hear the sound of the wooden doors and Arabella came running in in tears. "Arabella what's wrong"

"They left me daddy. I can't do it, help me." And after that she lost conscious. "Quick Alec take Arabella to her room and don't let anyone in .brothers what do you think she meant by they left me."

"I don't know aro but her tires are pretty messed up I guess we will have to wait till she wakes up to find out."

And with that we all left to her room hoping to find her awake.

**an: review please. I'm hoping to put another chapter today but I don't know. Ideas they much welcomed I will try and use as many as I can. **


	4. Chapter 5 the story

An: I don't own twilight

b.p.o.v

I opened my eyes to see light streaming in. at the end of my bed sat my dad and uncles.

"I see your away young Arabella." Said my dad I could see the worry in his eyes as he looked at me

"Yes sorry Dad I don't know what happened. I think just too much came on top of me. Sorry." I said flushing red with embracement.

"Don't worry you just gave us a bit of a scare that's all." Smiled my uncle Marcus

"Would you like to tell us what happened." Asked my uncle Caius

"Yes is a bit long and confusing." I told them they just nodded for me to carry on so I took a deep breath and started. "It all began when I left Renee In phinox to go and live with Charlie. It was my first day at forks high school and I saw a silver Volvo in the playground it was weird because all the over cars where old cheap ones. Then I got to lunch and there were 5 vampires sat one of the tables in the lunch hall" a hiss came for my dad's. "They were strange though they had gold eye later I found out that this was because they only drank animal blood. Any way I went top bio and I was sat next to one of them there name was Edward Cullen" I hissed his name." he looked in pain the whole time for the next couple of days he was gone. About three days later he came back and introduced himself. Then one night in port angles I was heading to a book shop why two of my friends when looking at dress, and some men attacked me but just as they came closer to me and was about to attack, Edward turned up and saved me. We started dating. One night I went with him to watch their family baseball and half way through the game three other vampires turned up with red eyes one of them started to hunt me he hunted me all the way to a ballet studio in phinox. The vampire turned out to be a tracker and that was how I got this scar on my left wrist." I said and showing them the scar on my wrist

"What he bit you?" said Caius sounding angry

"Yes, but Edward sucked out the venom. But carrying on it, was my 18th birthday and I was opening the presents I got of them and I got a paper cut a drop of blood came out and jasper that had not been on the vegetarian diet long tried to attack me. Then 3 days later Edward took me out into the middle of the wood and told me that he never loved me, I was merely a distraction and his family and him where leaving . He left me in the middle in the woods and a shape shifter found me and took me back to Charlie. For about month after I was like a zombie I would not do anything just sit there and look out of the window. Then I came back here because I don't won't be a person ever on walks over I wont to be a Arabella voltior. The princess everyone is scared of."

"You know what daughter I will kill him."

"no you won't I will get revenge on him slowly but painfully."

With that I walked out of me room.


	5. Chapter 5 true love

Bpov

As I enter the castle corridor I saw all the old pictures hung on the stone walls and realised how much I missed this place. I carried along the corridor to my old music room it still had the sheats of paper at the piano from last time I was in here. I sat at the piano and played a song I wrote about Edward and me.

You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh-huh, that's right  
I took your words and I believed in everything you said to me  
Yeah-huh, that's right

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out, 'cause they're all wrong  
I know better, 'cause you said forever and ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, no, no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
Before they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better, still you said forever and ever  
Who knew

I'll keep you locked in my head until we meet again  
Until we, until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now you'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
'Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again  
And time makes it harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling, who knew  
My darling, my darling, who knew  
My darling I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew.

At sat at the piano and cried for what seemed like hours. Then I saw alce enter "don't cry Arabella is all right don't worry. If I tell you something can you promise not to tell anyone?" he asked. I nodded my head for him to continue. "Arabella Edward is not you true mate. I am I heve been since the day you were born but I could never tell u it breaks my heart to see you like this. I can understand if you are not ready for a relationship but I will be her for you ever step of the way. I just want you to know that" with that he got up and left.

I sat there for a awile longer and a song came to me for him

Well let me tell you a story  
About a girl and a boy  
He fell in love with his best friend  
When she's around, he feels nothing but joy  
But she was already broken, and it made her blind  
But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right  
But did you know that I love you? or were you not aware?  
You're the smile on my face  
And I ain't going nowhere  
I'm here to make you happy, i'm here to see you smile  
I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

Well I can tell you're afraid of what this might do  
Cause we got such an amazing friendship and that you don't wanna lose  
Well I don't wanna lose it either  
I don't think I can stay sitting around while you're hurting babe  
So take my hand  
Well did you know you're an angel? who forgot how to fly  
Did you know that it breaks my heart everytime to see you cry  
Cause I know that a piece of you's gone everytime he done wrong, I'm the shoulder you're crying on  
And I hope by the time that i'm done with this song that I've figured out

Who's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
But if you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself,

What's gonna make you fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let

Yourself fall in love  
I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart  
Don't have to be scared at all, oh my love  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
You can't fly unless you let yourself fall

I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall  
I will catch you if you fall

If you spread your wings  
You can fly away with me  
But you can't fly unless you let ya,  
Let yourself fall.

With that I went to find alec.


	6. Chapter 6 confetion

disclamer i dont own twilight. i wish i did. but i dont

an sorry i have not updated in a wail im back at school so i sould be updating most weeks

Chapter 6 confection

As I turned down the castle hall ways it all seemed deadly silent. I stopped outside Alec's room hearing a gentle sob. I knocked and opened the door slowly. He was lay in the fatal position, with his hair covering his eyes and the soft sounded of his sobs.

"Alec"I whispered "Are you okay?"

"Cara mia. I don't want you to see me like this."

"Don't worry alec I have been in a worst stat then that myself I can handle it don't worry . I was coming to tell you. That in truth I have always had a thing for you but I never thought you liked me. I love alec."

"I love you to Bella."

I felt his soft lip press agest mine it felt just right. He pulled away and whispered

"I love you"

"ahhh" a sound came from the door my bouncing dad came in.

"I've been waiting for this for ages. Oh we have to throw a ball."

"No dad I don't want won." I looked at Alecs face he looked said. So I add "at least no will im still human."

Alec looked relived

"Okay then we will have one two day after you change."

With dad had gone and it was just me and alce in the room.


End file.
